Love Never Again
by inspiringwriter143
Summary: Alex and Justin met in college. They've had quite a relationship.. Jalex not bro/sis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

_One foot in front of the other, _I thought to myself. I was finally going to marry the love of my life, Justin Pepay Russo. We've been dating for over 4 years after we both graduated college. That's how we met actually..

I was sitting on a bench on campus drinking coffee alone since Elle had went to get lunch with her boyfriend, Nick. They'd gotten married right after college was over. I saw the boy everyone always talked about walk towards the bench I was sitting at. He approached the bench and sat down. I looked at him through the curtain that was my hair and saw he was looking at me too. He just smiled and looked down at his phone. I continued sipping my coffee waiting for it to be time to go to my next class. _Maybe I should go to Elle and I's dorm, _I thought.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of silence, Justin said: "Hey, Alex, right?"

I sucked in some air. He knew my name? He didnt know half the girls names in U.S.C. But why would he know mine? No guys ever really showed an interest in me. Not in high school at all except for one boy who ended up being a player. What should I say? I was always awkward around boys. Especially cute ones. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked over at him.

"Yeah.. Justin?" I replied finally.

He nodded and smiled at me with his crooked smile again. It looked so adorable on him. That smile gave me butterflies in my my stomach. _No, _I thought to myself. _I'm not going to fall for him._ But it was possibly too late. I already was.

I thought of how I fell for that one guy in high school. It was because he was charming actually. Just like Justin. Boys like this were no good though. I should just wait for these sudden feelings to pass.

"Arent you the one who is always hanging with Elle and Nick?" he asked me.

I looked down then back up at him. Maybe he does notice me. Maybe he isnt like all boys. I never had expected attention from boys in college.

I suddenly looked down again and nodded.

Damn it Alex! Stop being shy! I suddenly felt a hand brush my hair out of my face. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks burned red.

"Dont hide your face.." he said softly.

My heart raced. I blinked a couple of times before I looked up at his awaiting face. I smiled shyly. His green eyes were fixed intently on my face.

Those eyes that took my breath away..

"Alex?" he began. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I couldnt believe it. We havent been talking for 2 minutes and he was already asking me out. Maybe he has been noticing me, like I've noticed him. Was this for real?

I thought about the guy again from high school. _Stop comparing Justin to him, _I thought to myself sternly.

"S-sure," I managed to choke out.

Take risks I guess. But I just couldnt believe this gorgeous green eyed boy liked me. Me! Alex Russo! I dont think anyone could think that. I was a plain brown hair, brown eyed girl. Sure I wasnt ugly but I wasnt supermodel material. Im not overweight either.

Justin interrupted my thoughts.

"Meet me at this bench tonight at 8:00? Or do you have classes?"

I shook my head no.

"I'm free after 7. So that's perfect!" I said maybe a little too loudly.

"Great. See you then." he replied smiling.

And with that, he got up and walked off, leaving me stunned.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic! I know i have some room for improvement. Please review and tell me how i did! And BTW, Justin and Alex are obviously not brother/sister in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

I sat in my last class of the night tapping my foot impatiently, waiting to get out of this class. The date scheduled with Justin at 8:00 has made me more anxious then ever the rest of the day.

I stared into space as the professor went on and on about basic physics of an animals body. Review for me pretty much. I snuck a peek at my phone. It was 6:55. Five more minutes and we get out of this hellhole.

I've always wanted to be a veternarian since I was a little girl and I was finally getting my wish. I used to dress as a doctor in my mother's scrubs, as she was a doctor. I would practice on my dog, Baylor, and sometimes my stuffed animals. I would get in trouble for cutting up my stuffed animals as I tried to heal their "wounds". I smiled at the memory of my childhood, but then frowned.

My mother and father have been dead for 2 years now. They had gotten in a terrible carcrash when I was in my first year of college. I was only 19 years old and my parents were dead.. They will never get to watch me get married, graduate from college, or even get to see their grandchildren if I ever had any kids.

That was a terrible day for me. The superintendent had pulled me out of class and told me. I stayed locked in my dorm, waiting for Elle to come comfort me as I cried for what seemed like ages.

The professor interupted my thoughts as he boomed that class was over. I grabbed my things quickly and hurriedly walked out the door.

I practically ran to Elle and I's dorm. I burst through the door and saw her already laying on her bed, waiting for me.

"Alex Sanitago!" she cried. "Justin! And you! Oh my gosh!"

I laughed and nodded excitedly.

"And thats why you have to help me get ready!" I exclaimed.

She jumped up immediately and ran to our little closet that didnt fit nearly any of her and I's clothes and shoes. Elle was a bit of a shopping fanatic and always made sure we were "up to date" with our fashion sense. Good thing her parents were both doctors and Elle had the money to blow.

She was also studying to be a veternarian. She has helped me pay my way through college, as I dont have alot of money. Medical school was quite pricey. We're both in our 3rd year. One more year until we can open our own veternarian buisness. It's quite exciting.

Elle interupted my thoughts, showing me an outfit she thinks I should wear. A pair of light-wash skinny jeans, with little embellishments on the front pockets, and a simple lavender, v-neck shirt with short sleeves.

I examined the outfit.

"Not too simple do you think?" I said.

It was quite a pretty outfit together.

"The only places he can take you is Starbucks or the restraunt on campus. No leaving campus after 8:00 remember?" she said, a little annoyed.

She was always a goody-two-shoes, never living on the dangerous side. She would never sneak off campus with our friends and I. I was never too bad, but I was risky. I sighed.

"Right, right," I said smugly. "But what about shoes?"

I saw her eyes travel to my favorite pair of shoes, my dark blue converse. I laughed.

"You'll allow me to go on a date with those on?" I quipped.

Elle laughed also and nodded. I quickly stripped down and dressed in the outfit. My legs looked incredibly well in the jeans. I praised the outfit in our full length mirror. I found a pair of socks and put them on then put my converse next to my bed. I took my straightner and brush, and fixed my hair. Pin straight. Just as I liked. Elle appeared behind me.

"Beautiful, as always Miss Santiago. Or should I say Mrs. Russo?" she laughed.

I turned to her quickly and playfully punched her.

"No! Its just a date," I said giggling.

I turned back around and looked in the mirror. I touched my up mascara and eyeshadow in the mirror. I put some more chapstick on my lips. Perfect? No. Good enough? Yes.

"Maybe you should head out. It's 7:50. Takes ya about 5 minutes to walk from here to the bench," Elle said excitedly.

Oh my gosh. I'm so nervous.. I hope this turns out okay. A boy. Likes Alex Santiago? I started to walk out the door, waving bye to Elle.

As I started walking towards the bench, I felt overly nervous. What if this is a trick? To just get a good laugh, that I thought a cute, popular guy would like me? I couldnt just laugh it off and forget about it, if it was like that. Maybe guys wernet so cruel in college..

As I approached the bench, I saw Justin's outlined figure in the dim light along with another figure of a girl. And they were kissing..

A/N: I hope this is a good chapter! Kind of short my liking but i worked hard on it! Review please and tell me how i did! -Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I gasped loudly then turned on my heel, starting to walk away. I fought back tears and a lump formed in my throat. My head spun with all of my sudden thought. _Am I not pretty enough? Am I not good enough? Am I fat? Do I look horrible?_ The thoughts made me feel horrible about myself. I knew I shouldnt of agreed to this date. I always get my hopes up, to be left down. How can I say goodbye when I've barely said hello?

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. Its always me huh. The girl people can use and just play with my heart like its nothing. The girl no one cares for. The girl who is a nobody. Yup. Thats me.

I heard a sudden shuffling behind me.

"Alex! I'm sorry!" I heard Justin say, running. "I didnt mean to!"

I scoffed thorugh the tears. I've heard that before. I tried to walk faster, but a hand caught me by my shoulder. I tried jerking away, unsuccessfully.

"Alex, please let me explain.." Justin said in a shaky voice.

Should I let him try to explain? No. I cant forgive him for something like this. Its unforgiveable. I heard my moms voice in the back of my head. _Always give people second chances Lexi, It may turn into something wonderful._ I sighed sorrowly and turned on my heel, facing Justin.

"Fine," I sternly stated.

I pityed myself in my head.

"Girls always yeeno', hit on me. And that girl happened to be on the bench when I got there to wait for you. I was afraid you wouldnt show up.. I've never had such strong feelings for a girl, especially a girl who I've barely talked to. So I looked over at her and she kissed me. I'm so-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I'd heard enough.. He looked and sounded sincere. After a second, I felt him kissing me back.

I pulled away and looked down. His finger caught my chin and pulled my head up, looking at him.

"Dont look down beautiful," He whispered.

Then he kissed me again..

A/N: This was terribly short! I'm really sorry. It'll be longer next time. I appreciate the reviews. Keep reviewing! - Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I looked into his green eyes, as he stared intently back.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

I shook my head. Why keep apoligizing? He was already forgiven.

"Stop," I whispered back.

I hope my mom was right. Hopefully this would turn into something wonderful. It's the way that he is holding me right now that makes me believe it will.

"Why? I was so-" he began.

"Don't ruin this Justin," I interrupted him.

He was ruining this for me. My first real kiss. I felt was amazing. I felt something with him, unlike the other people I was with before.

"I already did Alex."

I glared at him.

"No! This is perfect.." I replied.

He took my hand, and started pulling me towards Starbucks.

"Fine. Lets go to Starbucks then?"

I nodded and let him lead me there.

I have so many questions that I hope to be answered when we talk. I know not much about him. Besides that I am already falling in love with a man I hardly know.

I frowned. This usually doesnt happen. I was letting me heart lead me, instead of my head. My heart was taking control. I felt such strong emotions towards him, that I didnt ever feel. Lust, love, trust..

I shut my eyes for a second.. Lust? Alex Santiago feels lust? Since when? If I tell Elle she will freak. I wasnt being myself. Like there was a whole other side of me I never knew existed. A sensitive side. A different world.

Justin held the door for me. I smiled and walked in. I heard the door shut behind me and saw Justin heading toward the counter.

"I'll have an vanilla cappachino and she'll have.."

"A white chocolate mocha frappachino," I mumbled.

I reached into my back pocket for my money but a hand stopped me.

"I'm paying Alex," Justin laughed.

"No, you shouldnt," I said back swiftly.

"That'll be $7.46 please," the cashier interrupted.

"I am," he said firmly.

He payed her and stuck his wallet back in his pocket. She handed us our drinks and we sat down.

"So," I started. "I think we need to get to know eachother."

He laughed lightly, which made me blush.

"I know. How about we start with the basics? Whats your favorite color?"

"Uh green," I replied. "Whats yours?"

"Mine is blue," he answered. "What are you studying for?"

"Veternarion studys. And you?"

"Teacher."

We continued asking eachother questions forever and it felt as if we've always known eachother.

"Well, its about closing time. Are you ready to go Miss Santiago?" Justin said.

I laughed and nodded.

He took my hand and let me back to our bench. Yes, I called it our bench.

"I really had a great time you know," he said softly.

"Me too," I answered truthfully.

I did.

He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Then, Miss Santiago, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will," I answered.

With that, he leaned down and kissed me passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When I got back to Elle and I's dorm, she was asleep. I laughed silently. I'm surprised she didnt stay up for me. Maybe it had something to do with that we have finals in a very short 4 weeks. We've been worked to death.

My breath caught in my throat. In 4 weeks Elle and I will be graduating college.. These 4 years have gone by so fast, it was unreal. Our dreams will come true and..

Justin. Will he be graduating? I wasnt sure how long you have to be in college to be a teacher.

I shrugged. I'll ask him tomorrow. I threw my shoes in the corner and stripped to my shirt and panties. I fell into bed thinking about Justin..

"ALEX! ALEX ALEX ALEX!"

Thats what I woke to the next morning. I rubbed my eyes, dazed and surprised. Why Elle, why? It's only 8 am and we finally have 2 days off.

Towards the end of each semester, we get a couple days off a week. It was such a relief to have some stress off our shoulders.

"What?" I whined.

"TELL MEEEEE!" she trilled in my ear.

I sat up and looked at her. She was only wearing her eco shirt and her black and white striped panties.

"In 8 in the morning? Why?"

She sat on my bed and eyed me.

"C'mon Santiago, tell, tell, TEEELLLL," she exclaimed again.

I explained everything that happened last night. She was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Well, he's kind of an asshole actually Alex."

I looked at her. "My mom always told me, _Always give people second chances Lexi, it way turn into something wonderful."_

Elle shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up. I changed into a white crop top and a pair of shorts. I expected on staying inside all day.. Relax, study.

Just then my phone beeped. I picked it up.

_From: Justin_

Good morning beautiful. Want to do something today, love?

I smiled.

_To: Justin_

From: Alex

Good morning. Of course I do! :)

My stomach got butterflies in it. He really does like me! I thought about the mind blowing kiss we shared last night. A night he made unforegettable..

"Alex? Alex?" Elle interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at her immediatley.

"I asked you if you wanted to go walk around campus today or something?"

I opened my mouth to answer then closed it. Should I blow her off for Justin. I bit my lip.

"I was actually gonna go out with Justin.." I said slowly.

I saw her eyes get angry.

"Your gonna blow me off for him? What the fuck Alex?"

I looked down.

"I'm sorry Elle its just.."

"Dont make fucking excuses Alex! I'm sick of them! Thats all you ever do!"

I looked up suddenly angered.

"Well listen here Elle! I'm sorry that I want to go out with my boyfriend! This is what you do to me when Nick wants to take you out! How the fuck do you think I feel?" I yelled.

She looked at me, suddenly with a guilty look.

I was surprised at myself. I usually kept my feelings in but they just slipped out. It felt better with her knowing how I did feel though.

"I didnt know Alex.. I'm sorry.." she breathed.

I shook my head, slipped on my Converse, and ran to see if Justin was at our bench. To my relief, he was. A tear trickled down my cheek and I didnt know why.

"Alex, are you okay?" Justin said worriedly.

I nodded, but kept crying.

We sat there for awhile. He just held me until my tears turned into sniffles. When I was finally done, he kept holding me.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

I explained about Elle while he just held me on that bench and listened. It felt good to tell someone my problems and have them listen.

All of a sudden a girl from my classes came running towards me. "Alex! Its Elle! She's-" she broke off.

"What is it?"

"Dead," is what she muffled out.

A/N: I really enjoy writing this story! I hope you guys like reading it. Tell me what you like.. dislike.. review! it makes me happy and update sooner when you do! - abby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat frozen on that bench, for who knows how long. It felt like forever. It was a struggle for me to even breathe. Had I really just fought with Elle not even two hours ago? Had I really just yelled at her and made her feel guilty? I felt like a horrible person. I looked at the EMT's rolling her body out of the building. I quickly ran up to them. Many questions rolled around in my head.  
"Is she dead?!" I only asked that because her body wasn't covered. "No. Just injured," a short older man replied. I let out a sigh of relief. But then I was suddenly angered. Why would that girl alarm me like that?! I thought my bestfriend was dead for crying out loud! I was scared to death!  
I scowled. "Do you know her, miss?" a taller EMT asked me.  
I nodded quickly. "My bestfriend."  
"Well, you can ride in the ambulance."  
He helped me climb into the back. A bigger man hovered over Elle, examining her, I guess. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked, my voice shaky. The back of the ambulance closed. The man nodded.  
"She'll be just fine. Whoever harmed her, really just put her in shock."  
Once we arrived at the hospital and got Elle in a room, she awakened. She looked around real confused. I was holding on to her hand, sitting on a chair next to her bed. "A-Alex?" she muttered out. I smiled at her. "Yes, it's me. Look, I'm real sorry about before I didn-"  
She cut me off. "Stop. Its my fault. Now, what happened to me?" I scowled at the bruises forming on her neck. I don't know what kind of person could do that to someone. Especially in broad daylight. They had escaped out the window, whoever it was. They thought they had killed her. Luckily, they left DNA.  
"S-someone," My throat got thick with tears. "tried to strangle you.." I started sobbing.  
They told me to tell her as soon as she asked, what had happened. They didn't want to do any damage to her by lying. Elle's brow was furrowed. She looked confused again. "Why?"  
Just then, a nurse walked in. She was wearing bright pink scrubs and a way too big smile. "Time to go for a minute, sweetie," she said, too brightly.  
I kissed Elle on the head and walked out. Justin was waiting in the waiting room. He looked up at me.  
"How is she doing?"  
"Fine. Just confused, I think," I mumbled out. I wiped away the rest of the tears. I felt Justin's hands grab me around the waist and pull me down onto his lap. He stroked me hair for awhile, whispering senseless things in my ear until the doctor came out.  
"Miss Santiago? Are Elle's parents here?" the doctor asked in a gruff voice.  
I nodded my head no. "They work in California."  
Really unfortunate. They live halfway across the country. They moved last year. Elle wasnt very happy about that. She broke almost everything in our dorm. "Well, she can be released to go home, but she needs a little while out of school."  
"But finals are next week!" The doctor shrugged and walked out. I sat, still in Justins lap, befuddled. We had a home to go to. We were prepared and had already bought a home together for after college. But we had to do finals. I knew I would have to stay with her and take care of her..  
After a few hours, Elle was released. Justin drove us to our house and stayed for awhile. It was already fully furnished, everything already done. I sighed. This was going to be difficult. We'll have to do our finals during the summer, I guess.  
Nick had also come over. Elle sat in his lap, while I sat on Justins in the love seat. I guess we all didnt feel like talking. Elle and Nick just stared into each others eyes. I guess we were all thinking the same thing. We had come close to losing her. Justin held me closer as I started sobbing again. I was the luckiest girl in the world right now. 


End file.
